Frost Bite
by cgal120
Summary: [Xmas Special] The kingdom of Ameradon had always been known as the Kingdom of Sunshine, a land of peace and prosperity in the sun. But the next in line for the throne has a frosty secret. One that will change the fate of the kingdom for a very long time. It will be up to her friends to bring her home to save not only her life but that of the kingdom's. UKxFem!US-Nyotalia-Frozen AU
1. Part I

**Frost Bite**

**Part I**

**The Kingdom of Sunshine**

Once upon a time, far away in a distant land stood the powerful and majestic kingdom of Ameradon – a kingdom of ancient history and the strongest in all of the lands. Ameradon was ruled over by the trusted and loved House of Jones, the rulers of the kingdom for over one hundred years. The kings and queens of the Jones family had ruled over the land for such a long time thanks to their popularity with the people – there hadn't been a war with any of the other kingdoms for many years, the Jones' keen on peace and prosperity.

Instead of war, discussions were held within the palace walls whenever another kingdom had a problem with the way they or another were running their lands – they talked fairly and kindly with one another, making sure that everyone's point of view was heard. Due to this, the trading systems with the other kingdoms had flourished and even the poorest of families was able to keep a roof over their heads without fear.

King George and Queen Rosalyn were very much loved by the people of their kingdom and took every opportunity to invite the people into the palace for balls or entered the villages and settlements to talk to the people and make sure that everyone was okay.

Other kingdoms thought of them as stupid on occasion, too naïve to possibly be able to protect their lands – but what they never did was attack. Ameradon was a land of peace, rolling green hills in the distance, snowy mountains beyond them and crystal clear waters perfect for swimming, fishing and any other business that could be thought of.

Everywhere was clean and happy, the people healthy and without complaint as they had the freedom to do what they dreamt of. There were a variety of faces within the kingdom: the family on the outskirts who would go to the mountains and harvest ice to sell to the people, the people that wanted to be the best chefs in the world, the blacksmiths, the stable owners, horse trainers, knights and protectors of the land. So many personalities that all developed around one another and help bring sunshine to the land.

Ameradon was truly the land of sunshine, the kingdom that glistened and shone brightest.

And it was about to greet the newest member of the royal family.

In the ground of the castle and well into the village, the people gathered as the word spread of the queen's impending birth. It had been an exciting few months for the people of Ameradon, the knowledge of the queen's pregnancy the talking point for nine long months – and everyday had been a celebration. The people had thought of new and creative ways to celebrate the growth of the unknown royal, the future leader of their kingdom, with trinkets and games – anything that would show their excitement for the future king or queen.

And the day had finally arrived – the fourth of July, one of the sunniest days of the year so far. A summer birth for the child who would become the symbol of the kingdom. Everyone was looking forward to getting a glimpse of the child, to see whether they were a girl or a boy, whether they would like King George or Queen Rosalyn. To know that at that very moment, Queen Rosalyn was in pain bringing a new life into the world was of mixed emotions for the people – they wanted their queen to be healthy and calm once more, but they also wanted this child to brought into the world…

* * *

In the castle a special room had been arranged for the coming child, ready for them to sleep in and be cared for but also for Queen Rosalyn to be able to give birth without fear. Outside the room, King George had been told to stay outside whilst his wife gave birth – he was pacing, rubbing his hands over his face and playing with strands of his blonde beard just for something to do.

Neither he nor the queen knew what the child was going to be – all that they knew was before that moment they were perfectly healthy. He was praying to any deity that would listen to him that both the queen and child would be healthy afterwards. He had sought the advice of many people, whether they be villagers he trusted, members of his family or advisors in the palace, he just wanted to know how things went so he could be prepared.

He had never been a father before. This child would be his first and he had no idea what he was doing – he had watched his siblings before him take care of their own children, watching them go their separate ways as they decided that he should take over the kingdom. He had seen many of the children grow to be wonderful people. His parents too, they had done a wonderful job… He was just scared that he wouldn't be able to care for the child like others had cared for him.

King George glanced round as the groaning in the child's room ceased and was replaced by high pitched crying and gurgling. He froze. The child was there, they were crying and alive and there…

Before him, the door to the chamber opened and the nursemaid smiled at him kindly, motioning him to enter the room with her. He did so, walking in slowly and watching as the doctor cleaned the child and dressed her. King George walked over to his queen, holding her hand as she smiled up at him tiredly. He leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips, looking over as the doctor brought the child over wrapped in a cream blanket.

Taking the child from him carefully, King George looked down upon them and smiled. They had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, a mixture of his own and Queen Rosalyn's – they were wide and shining, so different than anything he had ever seen before. The child was alert for their age – the other children he had seen hadn't opened their eyes for weeks, yet there this child was looking up at him and smiling.

"Rest," said King George in a soft voice to Queen Rosalyn. "I must go make the announcement."

"Okay," replied the queen, settling down into the bed. King George looked under the blanket and chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the child's forehead before walking out of the room. He was aware of the people that were starting to follow him through the castle as he headed to the main atrium, around the walkway and through the doors out onto the balcony before the waiting crowd. He stayed by the door for a moment, letting the sunshine softly touch the child's skin and the music of the people drift up to them upon the wind.

It was a truly magical day.

He walked over to the balcony and smiled out upon the crowd before him. The cheers echoed through the entire kingdom as the child was shown to them. He chuckled, holding the child so that they could be seen by as many people as possible.

"I present to you, Princess Amelia Eleanor Jones, future queen of Ameradon!"

* * *

It soon became apparent as the young princess grew that she was different than anything they had been expecting. Though she was healthy and happy, constantly playing and laughing – a true bringer of sunshine upon the kingdom – nothing anything anyone ever did raised her temperature.

Even when she was out in the sunshine with her mother, the king would often wander over to the child as she crawled through the grass and touch her arm or forehead and find that she was cold as ice. Her eyes slowly started to turn into an icy blue, the lines and veins creating the illusion of ice – her eyes were unique and beautiful, yet something of a mystery.

When the winters came, the child would watch the snow with curiosity. She felt a natural temperature in the winter, as if the world had finally reached the temperature she was.

But no one said a word.

By the time the child had reached four years old, the people of the castle had learnt to not worry about her temperature or the little mannerisms she had – she never got sick, she made rooms brighter yet a little colder, but none of it was anything that anyone was really concerned with.

* * *

Sitting in her room the winter after her fourth birthday, the young princess had been left alone to play with her toys as her parents worked on another discussion with a kingdom she had never heard of. She was feeling lonely, bored of the same old toys she had had for a while.

Amelia got to her feet and wandered around the room, looking for anything different that she could play with. She was getting excited in some ways, know that soon it would be Christmas and knew things would happen, her aunts and uncles would be back in the palace with her cousins and everyone would be having fun.

She giggled to herself as she remembered the Christmas of the year before and the chef had accidentally tripped over one of her cousins and dropped cake everywhere. He had looked so nervous but her father had laughed heartily and helped the poor man to his feet.

Looking round, she grinned as she realised that snow was beginning to fall outside of the windows so ran over and pressed her hands to the glass – feeling warmth that she only ever felt during the winter. She watched every little flake float down to the ground, starting to lay like a white blanket over the land.

Something was different though.

The glass underneath her fingers was frosting over too quickly. She narrowed her eyes and pressed her fingers to the glass, gasping as a pattern of ice shot up the glass. Amelia jumped back in surprise, looking from her hands to the glass.

"What…" she muttered, stepping to another bit of glass and touching it in the same way. She watched as more of the icy patterns spread up the glass, grinning and waving her hand – jumping around her room as sprinkles of ice and snow flew around her. "Wow…"

Falling silent as she heard a knocking on the door, she watched the snow flop onto the carpet as the door slowly opened. King George poked his head inside and smiled at her, frowning a little as he saw the peculiar pattern on the window and the dampness on the curtain.

"Was your window left open?" he asked. She shook her head. "Hmm… Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm okay, Daddy," said Amelia, allowing her father to pick her up. She said nothing as he sat on her bed with her, only leaning against him as he kissed the top of her head.

King George looked around the room confused, smoothing the girl's hair. He was sure what had happened but he knew something about Amelia had changed.

_**Notes:**_

**Hey guys!**

**New special for you! **

**I listened to Demi Lovato's song "Let It Go" and kinda got obsessed with Frozen and just the general Snow Queen story so I'm making my own adaptation for the Christmas special!**

**I'm sorry if this seems rushed but I wanted the first chapter up on the first of December – this won't be an everyday thing, maybe every other day at most because I still have other stories I want to continue, but yeah! By Christmas Eve this story will be completed!**

**Look out for Part II soon!**


	2. Part II

**Frost Bite**

**Part II**

**The Prince and the Pond**

Months passed since that wintery evening and the sunshine continued to pour across the kingdom and warm the hearts of the people. It was the middle of July now, a soft breeze flowing through the streets and around the palace keeping everyone cool in the heat of the sun. Nothing seemed out of place, the smile on everyone's faces as genuine as ever as they talked to their neighbours, traded and got along with their everyday business.

In the palace grounds, Amelia was running around one of the large gardens. She grinned to herself and hid behind one of the large rose bushes, keeping as quiet as she could. She could hear running nearby but remained silent, knowing that if she was found it would be game over. She was playing a game of hide and seek with the two daughters, 6-year-old Lovina and 4-year-old Feliciana, of her mother's personal maid.

Amelia had been friends with the two girls for as long as she could remember – they had always been around the castle, and despite the chances to go out into the village with her father she was never really able to make friends with anyone outside of the royal palace. It was why she was so happy to have them around, so close that she could sneak out of her room and down to theirs during the night should she need to.

Lovina was the oldest of the girls so was always put in charge of making sure that they were all safe when they played. Of course, there were always people a short run away should they need calling over, but Lovina was a bright girl – smarter than most people gave her credit – and always made sure that the princess and her little sister were safe.

Feliciana was a few months older than Amelia but always acted younger – she was a sweet and curious girl, always poking her head into things that it really shouldn't. She was once stung by a bee after finding a nest in the garden one time, resulting in her crying for 10 minutes – until Amelia held her hand and cooled down the wound.

Neither of the sisters were truly aware of Amelia's abilities, Amelia was still uncertain of what she could do herself, but they knew that there was something different about the princess – they never voiced their thoughts though, scared of what might happen if King George ever heard them talking about his daughter in such ways. It wasn't like they were being mean, they were just curious, but George was a stern man at times – especially when it concerned his daughter – and they didn't want to be kept away from her.

Amelia popped her head over the top of the rose bush curiously as she heard the running stop. She had no idea where the girls were going to be when she looked over, but she knew that she had to check just to make sure there was a chance that she could run away and find another hiding place. Looking over the top, she quickly ducked back down as she realised that they were stood in front of the bush she was hiding behind – but their backs were turned to her and they hadn't seen her. Thinking quickly, the young princess crawled away and headed towards a bush further back in the garden but yelped as she was quickly talked onto the grass.

"FOUND YOU, AMIE!" laughed Feliciana, rolling off of the blonde as she laughed too.

"Yeah, you did," giggled Amelia, sitting up. She looked up at Lovina as the older girl shook her head and helped them both up, glancing around her as she saw her parents and two other people walking out into the grounds towards them. All three girls looked up at the king and queen, smiling at them and the others politely.

"Girls, your mother is looking for you inside," said Rosalyn softly.

"Okay," Lovina smiled, taking her sister's hand and pulling her away from them. Amelia watched as they ran back towards the castle before turning her attention back to the crowd in front of her.

"Honey, this is King James and Queen Elizabeth," George smiled. "They're from the House of Kirkland, from the kingdom of Britonia."

"Hello," said Amelia, curtsying to the pair. Elizabeth smiled softly at her and glanced at Rosalyn.

"They're here for a meeting with us today and they've brought with them their youngest son for you to play with for a little while," George continued. "We want you to be a big girl and show him around the gardens and make sure he's okay."

"Okay!" smiled Amelia, blinking as she someone poke their head around Elizabeth's skirt. She saw blonde hair, green eyes and bushy eyebrows before the rest of the boy stepped out and smiled at her. "Hi!"

"Hello," said the boy. "I'm Arthur."

"Amelia."

Leaving them to it, the royals walked back towards the castle.

Looking around the garden, Arthur rubbed his arm awkwardly – he was unsure of what to say to the girl before him who was watching him with a smile on her face as though she had no idea why he was so nervous.

"Come on, I have a ball we can play with!" she smiled. Arthur nodded and followed her around the gardens, taking in every single sight that he could – everything was green and luscious, flowers blooming that he hadn't seen before or hadn't seen in a long time. Hummingbirds were flittering around and poking at some of the brighter flowers, insects and even a few rabbits scurrying around. Eventually, Amelia found the ball and sat down on the ground, motioning for Arthur to sit in front of her a little way away so that they could roll the ball between them.

"So… how old are you?" asked the boy, pushing the ball back to her as she rolled it in his direction.

"I'm only four," replied Amelia, bouncing the ball to him. She giggled as he fell back to catch it, grinning innocently as he shot her a smirk and bounced it back towards her. "Ah!" she giggled. "How old are you?"

"I'm six," said Arthur, his tone displeased by the fact.

"Why do you seem so sad about that?"

"I'm the youngest in my family…" Arthur explained. "It's stupid… Mother and Father barely have time for me as it is with all their work for the kingdom… I have four older siblings: there's Scarlet, Bryn, Ryan and Aednat…"

"How old are they?"

"Scarlet is nine, Bryn is eight, and Ryan and Aednat are seven – they're twins," said Arthur. "They always pick on me too, and anyone of them are going to get to be king or queen of the kingdom before me… It's more likely to be Scarlet but…"

"That's not true," Amelia smiled. "My Daddy is the youngest of his siblings and they didn't want to take over the kingdom! You siblings might not want to be ruler so you could be king one day!"

"You don't know my siblings," sighed Arthur, shaking his head. He took a moment before rolling the ball back to Amelia again and giving her a smile. "But that doesn't really matter. Being king, I mean. As long as I get to keep all the books I've found I'll be happy."

"Cool," Amelia smiled, bouncing the ball once more.

"What about you?" grinned Arthur, "You're going to be the Queen of Ameradon one day! Do you think your cousins would mind – or siblings if your parents have another child."

"No, they're being raised away from the castle," Amelia said. "I only have the one cousin though – Matthew Williams. He lives with my aunty and uncle on the edge of the kingdom by the mountains. They harvest ice and sell it to the people for drinks and sculptures and stuff."

"Wow!"

"I know! Mattie's five and he showed me this little ice sculpture he was working on," Amelia grinned. "It's so cool!"

Smiling warmly at her, Arthur visibly relaxed – both of the children enjoying the other's company. It seemed as though they had both found someone that they could talk to and relate to about things they had never thought about talking through before – Amelia couldn't really talk about her family to the sisters and Arthur was always overshadowed by his siblings. They felt a mutual calm with one another.

Gasping slightly, Amelia fell back as Arthur bounced the ball towards her a little too hard – turning her head to the side and watching as it floated out on the large pond beside them. Arthur, after releasing a startled noise, helped her up and apologised, following her line of sight until he saw the ball out in the middle of the pond.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered again.

"No, it's okay!" Amelia smiled. "I can get it."

"How?"

"Trust me," chuckled the child, walking over to the lake. She took a deep breath and kept an eye on her feet, stepping out onto the water and watching as it froze beneath her feet. She grinned and took another step, Arthur watching with wide, amazed eyes as the water froze in a perfect path as she walked towards the centre. Amelia picked the ball up and grinned at him. "See!"

"That's incredible!" Arthur grinned, moving over and stepping out onto the ice too. He managed to get in a few steps, a few too many, before there was an awful cracking noise. Yelping, he fell through the ice into the water. Amelia gasped and threw the ball back onto the bank, running over to the hole only to watch it freeze over before her. She slammed her hands down on it, watching as Arthur banged on the other side. Thinking quickly, she jumped back onto the bank and started to break apart the edges, trying to dig her hands underneath to shatter the rest – but the more she panicked and the more she splashed, the quicker the water froze and soon enough the entire surface of the water was solid ice.

"No…" she breathed, stepping out again quickly and brushing off the snowy dust that had formed on the surface to see Arthur unconscious underneath and sinking – a sign that he was breathing in water. "NO!"

Scared and without another plan, she started to run back to her parents – shouting for help as loudly as she could as she went along. It wasn't long until she found them walking out of the main entrance, the quartet looking at her in surprise as she came running over to them with tears streaming down her young face.

"Amelia?!" George exclaimed worriedly. "What's going on?"

"WE WERE PLAYING AND ARTHUR LOST THE BALL AND WE TRIED TO GET IT BACK AND HE'S IN THE WATER AND…"

"Arthur's in the water?" Elizabeth blinked. "Oh no… He can't swim yet… We haven't had him taught yet!"

"THIS WAY!" cried Amelia, running away from them. She knew they were following so didn't stop, slowing as she got to the water as she realised that there was no longer any ice. She watched as James took off some of his clothes and dived into the water, stepping back by George as Arthur was brought out onto the bank. James knelt beside him and pressed on his chest, giving him CPR as guards and maids alike started to gather at the sound of the commotion. Amelia glanced up at George, holding onto his trousers as his hand rested against the top of her head and comfortingly stroked her hair.

She was frightened of what she had just done, not knowing how powerful her magic truly was. Tears slipped down her face as she watched James struggling to get the boy breathing, terrified that he was dead… that she had…

Suddenly, Arthur started to cough up all the water in his lungs – everyone sighing in relief and rushing to get the king and his son some towels.

"That water is warm," James observed. "So why is Arthur freezing cold?"

"I…"

"Maybe it was because of how long he was under?" suggested Rosalyn, cutting her daughter off. "A mystery…"

"That's plausible…" James replied, wrapping the boy in a towel and holding him close. He brushed his wet hair from his face and watched as his green eyes slowly opened and looked up at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead in relief. "Oh, God… Thank goodness…"

"Father?"

"Arthur, sweetheart," Elizabeth uttered, dropping to her knees beside them. She held his cheek softly and smoothed her thumb over the skin. "Whatever happened?"

"I don't know…" Arthur replied, looking at them all in confusion. "We lost the ball… but… I don't remember anything after trying to get it…"

"Amnesia is a common after effect of lack of oxygen," George said, trying to reassure them. "Perhaps it's for the best that he doesn't remember what just happened to him…"

"Yes…" Elizabeth said.

"Well, the discussion was very well taken, George," said James, standing and holding his Arthur. "You can consider us an ally and a willing trader. It's a shame for the day to end on such a dramatic note but we really must get Arthur home…"

"Understandable," George said. "I'd be the same if it had been Amelia."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

* * *

Once the guests had been seen off and everyone had gone back to the business, George and Rosalyn took Amelia to a private part of the castle – inviting only Rhea (Feliciana and Lovina's mother) to take care of keeping others out. George sat Amelia on a seat beside the window, pacing before her and confusing the still shaking child.

"What really happened out there, Amelia?" he finally asked.

"George…"

"No, Rosalyn, something else happened out there and I want to know."

Amelia's shaking never ceased as she picked at her dress. "I… We… We were playing and he lost the ball on the pond… So, I walked out to get it…"

"What do you mean you walked out?"

"I… I can make ice and snow…" the little girl finally confessed. "I don't know how… So I stepped out onto the water and it froze as I walked… Only Arthur followed me out and it broke for him… I tried to get him out but everything I did froze the water more…"

"Honey, are you sure?" Rosalyn asked.

"It's true!" shouted Amelia, stepping up on the seat and pressing her fingers to the glass. They watched in amazement and confusion as the same sparkling patterns appeared on the glass that had been on her windows those few months before. "I couldn't help him so ran to get you… When we got there the ice was gone and I don't know how…"

"I had a feeling this was the case…" George muttered, causing both Rosalyn and Amelia to look at him in bewilderment. "I started to suspect when I saw the snow and ice patterns in her room… But… it's only ever snowed in this kingdom during the winter months since Amelia's birth… I thought it was just coincidence… but it really is her…"

"I…"

"What do we do…?" asked Rosalyn.

"We can't keep her totally away from the public so we'll just have to give her gloves and make sure she doesn't use her powers… Other than that… We're going to have to close the castle off… She can't leave her unless it's of utter importance."

"What about winter? If her powers are most strongest then?" Rosalyn.

"Rhea can take her to the mountains," George said. "She can use her powers there to remove any… build up, I guess, and no one will know any different. The snow is there already. As long as there's no snow in the kingdom we'll be fine."

"But I don't want to be shut away from everyone…" Amelia said.

"You'll still see Feliciana and Lovina," Rosalyn smiled. "But carefully. We can't…"

"We can't risk me hurting anyone else…" Amelia muttered, looking out the window.

"Honey… this is for the best…" George said.

Amelia said nothing though, choosing rather to continue watching out over the kingdom she would never be able to enter again and the people she would never see.

_**Notes:**_

**Woo, chapter two of the Christmas special is up!**

**I really am enjoying working on this story! It's only going to get better and I have some characters with a twist coming up soon so I hope you're ready!**

**Shit will hit the fan and things may happen that could upset some people (in a good way). **

**Also, I chose Rhea as the name for the Feliciana and Lovina's mother as it's the name of the mother of Romulus and Remus, the twins who founded Rome.**

**Anyways, SEE YA SOON!**


	3. Part III

**Frost Bite**

**Part III**

**The Broken Routine**

From that day forwards the rules set in place for the young princess were as solid as the ice that she still created. No matter what the king or queen tried, the little girl was still able to produce snow – and as each day passed it was apparent that her powers were only getting stronger. They were baffled by how the little girl had even managed to get the powers – neither of them were remotely magical in anyway and they certainly had never believed that such a thing could actually be real before.

But there was the princess, their tiny little daughter, stood before them with the ability to create ice and snow at will – the very opposite of everything their kingdom had grown to stand for. She was different – far too different to continue to be any form of symbol for the kingdom.

So that was it. She was kept away from the world, shut inside by her father and limited contact – she was only allowed to see her mother and father, Rhea, Lovina and Feliciana. Though the latter two had no idea of the powers that the girl possessed.

Amelia was taught that her powers were a curse; that she was never going to get anywhere in life if she ever used them – she would be hunted, she could hurt someone again, or worse. Though the queen protested such behaviour, the king was adamant that his daughter be taught to suppress her powers and never used them unless she was taken to the mountains by Rhea. Only then was she allowed to let out the magic that had built up inside her – but it was only during the winter that she was taken to the mountains so that no one would ever suspect.

Scared of herself and the world around her, Amelia shut herself away completely – rarely leaving her room during the day and only ever wandering around the grounds when she was forced out by anyone with any power over her. Isolation was the key to her keeping her secret and everyone around her safe, she had concluded.

And after eleven years, she believed that even more.

* * *

Fifteen years old and growing into a fine young woman, Amelia looked out of her bedroom at the dark morning sky – watching as the sun started to rise in the distance and dye the sky wonderful colours of pink and blue. She always loved looking outside at the world, taking in all the details from a distance.

Her heart was heavy as she sighed, her breath frosting up the glass. She was still struggling with controlling the smallest aspects of her powers, but the larger talents she was possessed were now secured inside her. For the longest time, Amelia could remember being given gloves to wear during any kind of season by her father. She was confused at first, but realised as she touched a table beside her that it was her touch that could start off a chain reaction that could freeze the entire room.

So she had taken the gloves from her father quickly and put them over her hands, never taking them off just in case she did something in her sleep. She would always hear Lovina and Feliciana muttering in the hallways about their curiosity over her behaviour – they would try their hardest to talk to her whenever she did leave her room, showing her that no matter what was going on with her that they would always be there… But that was what Amelia didn't want – she wanted them to forget about her and leave her alone, not for her but for their own safety. She didn't want to hurt them.

She hadn't left the castle grounds the entire time, so had no idea – except for the few glimpses through windows around the castle and the odd occasions she had seen through the gates when outside – what the world beyond was turning into. She always heard the laughter of the people, the chatter that carried over the wall to the castle grounds – Amelia often wondered what it would be like to be normal and outside, having friends she could really open up to and not feel scared of their reaction or of hurting them. But she always shook those thoughts away, knowing that daydreaming of a life she could never have would only make her feel even worse than she already did.

It was winter time once again in the kingdom and the lights were coming up over the place within the village and through the castle. Trees were being decorated inside and out, garlands hung on the walls with tinsel and other glittering objects that Amelia had come to associate with Christmas. She always had loved Christmas – it was a happy time, even for her. Especially after she had been brought back from the mountains. Despite the snow that was gently falling outside of her bedroom window at that very moment, Amelia knew that in a matter of days she would be taken to the mountains again by Rhea and let loose upon the elements once more.

It was really the only time she actually felt some form of freedom – though she was often too conscious of Rhea's presence to really let herself go. She would practice enough to be able to take away the uncomfortable feeling of the magical build up, but never enough to make her feel less afraid of what she could do. She would build snowmen and create glimmering spirals of ice through the air – the illusion of real snow storm that the people of the village would often say was a trademark of Ameradon winters. Little did they know that it was their princess creating the sparkling snow dance off in the distance.

Narrowing her eyes a little, Amelia looked down at the gates and watched as they were slowly opened by the watchmen. She wasn't aware of anyone leaving or arriving – they never got visitors at this time of year before other than her uncle, aunt and cousin Matthew, and they were already in the castle.

She watched as a carriage entered through the gates, one that she was somewhat familiar with. She knew that she had seen it before somewhere, but just couldn't put her finger on where. Moving over to her wardrobe, she put on some regular clothes (having washed earlier that morning) and headed out of her bedroom to see what was going on. All around her the staff were fussing and running around like headless chickens, panicking over one thing or another and confusing Amelia further.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, just out of sight as she saw her mother and father stood in the main hall waiting before the doors. They opened as slowly as the gates and soon a group of people were walking inside – royals, it seemed, from another kingdom. Why were her parents doing this, she thought.

"Ahhh, Queen Elizabeth," Rosalyn smiled, stepping forwards and kissing the other queen's cheek. "It has been far too long since your last visit."

"Agreed," Elizabeth chuckled. "Though I am no longer the queen… That role has been fulfilled by young Scarlet here."

"Queen Scarlet," smiled George, bowing before her. Amelia's attention landed on a beautiful young woman, roughly nineteen or twenty years of age with long red hair – she smiled at George and bowed as much as she could in her dress in return. "I do hope you all will enjoy staying here with us over this holiday season. It's not often that we do this, but we both feel that it's time for Amelia to start opening up to other people – she will be queen one day and isolation isn't what our kingdom stands for."

Amelia blinked and almost scoffed at her father's hypocrisy, knowing full well that it was because of the things that he had said to her over the years that had made her the way she was.

"Arthur has been looking forward to seeing her again," Elizabeth chuckled, glancing back at the blonde haired by that Amelia finally took notice. The scruffiness of his hair and the bushiness of his brows were the same as ever, as was the green of his eyes, but Prince Arthur was no longer the little boy that Amelia could remember getting stuck on the ice – he was taller and leaner, his features more defined now that he was seventeen years of age. His cheeks reddened slightly at the comments and sniggers from his family, rolling his eyes a little and smiling a little at George and Rosalyn.

"I'm sure she will be happy to see you," chuckled Rosalyn. "We have another guest coming to stay too – the Queen, prince and princess of Parisia."

"When will they be arriving?"

"Later on," explained George. "They didn't actually give an exact time… which is actually pretty typical of them…"

"Hmmm, they never have been very punctual have they," Elizabeth sighed. "Well, then. I assume that your servants have taken our belongings to our rooms?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Rosalyn said. "I'll just get someone to show you all along."

* * *

Hiding as she realised that the group would be heading in her general direction, Amelia ducked into one of the many bathrooms in the palace and shut the door tightly behind her. She could see out of the window that the snow outside was starting to get heavier, something that she knew was down to her – whenever she started to feel stressed or scared, the weather outside would grow progressively worse until she had calmed down. It was one of the only ways that her parents knew she wasn't feeling up to something or was getting frustrated.

And usually they would come running to help her calm down – but she knew that they were distracted by the guests they hadn't warned her about. She was so confused about what was going on in her parents heads to have made them come up with such a sudden decision. What made them think that changing their minds now on how they were treating her would make any difference? What made them think that she was even remotely ready to come into contact with so many people all of a sudden?

She gripped at her hair and groaned, blinking as a knocking sounded on the door.

"Amelia, sweetheart, are you in there?" It was Rosalyn. "Honey, please open the door…"

Making sure that she didn't look as though she'd just tried to rip the hair from her head, Amelia walked over to the door and pulled it open gingerly to glance around the doorframe at her mother. Rosalyn was looking at her with a soft expression, one that Amelia was growing tired of.

"You've seen the Kirkland's, haven't you?" she asked.

Amelia nodded. "I… I was stood at the top of the stairs when they arrived, actually…"

"Oh… So you heard all of that conversation then?"

"Of course I did… And we have more guests coming?" Amelia asked, looking up at her mother in disbelief. "Mother, why are you letting so many people into the castle again? Why is _Father_ letting more people into the castle again? Surely it will be too dangerous for them to be around me! What if I hurt someone or lose control?! I…"

"Baby, this is why we have opened up the gates for them again."

"What…"

"You need to be brought out of that shell of yours…" Rosalyn said, placing her hand gently on her daughter's frozen cheek. "You are a beautiful, intelligent young woman and one day you will be the queen of this kingdom. You need to be able to go out and talk to the people, to be able to hold discussions with other dignitaries that come to visit… You need more friends than Feliciana and Lovina. I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with them – I love those two for staying so close to you… But you need to be ready… You need to learn how to control your powers around people again – you have been getting so much better at keeping it under wraps on your own, so knowing how to be around people again is a very key skill that the future queen needs."

"Mother, not even Matthew knows of my powers…" Amelia sighed. "I can't do it…"

"Yes you can," Rosalyn smiled, kissing the girl's forehead softly. "Because you are a strong girl whether you see it or not."

"If you say so…"

"I do say so," Rosalyn grinned. "Now come out of this bathroom and head outside, okay? You can wander around for a little while. Or maybe go to the library and do some reading. We'll be having dinner later on this evening when the Parisian's have arrived. Whenever that is…"

"How long will they be here for?"

"Two weeks. Just over the Christmas period."

* * *

Leaving the bathroom and her mother's side, Amelia started to wander through the castle by herself. She kept on breathing deeply, keeping herself calm in the way she had been taught to in an attempt to ease the storm that was starting to pick up outside.

Though she still felt as though she wasn't ready for any of what was being thrown at her, Amelia knew that her mother and father were right – she did need to learn how to properly interact with other people again. She had been shutting herself away for so long that she was slowly finding herself unable to talk to the people around her without feeling as though they were staring straight through her and judging her every movement.

She sighed to herself and wrapped her arms around her torso for comfort. She hadn't seen any sign of Rhea, Lovina and Feliciana at all since she had left her room, figuring that they were busy helping out the visiting royals. Without knowing where she was really aiming to go, Amelia walked along the long marble corridor and found herself before one the large stain glass windows that the castle proudly presented.

The colours of reds, golds and blues shown down onto the floor as the sunshine hit the glass in bright streams, Amelia watching as the sun design shown in the window was imprinted onto her as she stepped forwards. This window was everything that she was meant to represent and yet she was the totally opposite – shying away from the window in guilt, she continued her way through the corridors as she was too ashamed to even be in its presence.

The princess of the kingdom of sunshine was a sham – she was the snow princess, the freezer of kingdoms and nothing more than a danger to everything and everyone around her…

Glancing out of a new window, Amelia's eyes scanned the distance as she watched the people of the kingdom working through the last of her storm. She wondered how people were freezing because of her… Closing her eyes, she leant her head against the glass and sighed once more, pulling away quickly as she felt the glass freezing against her skin. She was always confused as to why objects and glass froze when she touched them but not people – but she was thankful that it was like that. She could only hurt someone if she lost control.

"Amelia?"

Freezing, Amelia opened her eyes widely as she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her. She slowly glanced at the reflection on the window pane and saw Arthur stood behind her, so turned around and put a small smile on her face.

"Arthur?" she said. He nodded and grinned, stepping forwards.

"You don't look like I remember you," he said.

"Well, I was four years old…"

"No, I mean, uh…" Arthur said, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, you seem different – you know, like you've changed? I don't know where I'm going with this…"

Without thinking, Amelia chuckled and smiled. "I get what you mean. You look a whole lot different too."

"I do, huh?" he chuckled. "Well, I am seventeen now."

"I know," Amelia replied, glancing out the window again. "So, your family is here for Christmas?"

"Yes, we are," Arthur smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. We can spend some time together – I've missed seeing you. I know we only met that one time, but you were fun and it's a shame…"

"Yes…" Amelia muttered. "A shame…"

"I hope you don't think I'm being too forward…"

"No, no! I'm just not used to being around people…"

"Well, we'll soon change that."

They both looked round as a trumpet blared in the main hall, glancing at one another before hurrying through the hallways once more to stand at the top of the stairs – they watched as Rosalyn and George stepped forwards as the doors opened again.

Three people stepped inside – the first was a woman who was thin and painfully beautiful, her blonde hair curled and falling down her back like silver waves; the second was a boy stood by her side, equally as blonde with shoulder length blonde hair, he looked to be nineteen years old; and the final was a young girl with glasses and the same blonde hair as the woman's, it was tied in an elaborate braid and draped over her left shoulder.

"Urgh… the Parisian's are here…" Arthur muttered.

"Who?"

"Queen Angelique Bonnefoy of Parasia," Arthur said. "And her children, Francis and Monique. Angelique has an ego a hell of a lot larger than her waist line and Francis thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread. Monique is okay, she's just very quiet – the total opposite of those two. Francis is going to be King of Parasia soon… his coronation is in a few weeks."

"He's going to be king?"

"His father was born into the royal family," Arthur explained. "And he recently died in a hunting accident so Angelique – who wasn't a royal at all – has to step down and let the true blood heir take over; Francis the Frog. It's why Scarlet has taken the thrown… My father was in the same accident… I don't think it was though, something just doesn't feel right about it all…"

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"I don't."

Amelia furrowed her brows and looked over the banister at the boy stood with a straight back and bored smile on his face, blinking as he looked up at them and caught her eye. His smile changed and as Amelia felt Arthur shift beside her she couldn't help but understand the younger boy's distrust.

_**Notes**_

**Okay, this took far too long because I was in a bad place and no one was reviewing and well… Motivation dropped. BUT I'M BACK AND WILL BE DOING MORE OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS SO LOOK OUT!**


	4. Part IV

**Frost Bite**

**Part IV**

**Cold December Night**

Now that everyone had settled into the castle, things were starting to feel like they had before Amelia's powers had been discovered. The halls were lively again, bright lights shining through and the voices of the staff and extra families roaming through the corridors made it seem as though the entire palace had come to life once more.

Though it made her a little sad to think about what a saddening effect she had had on the castle, Amelia couldn't help but feel a little lighter as she sat in random areas to watch the activities that were going on. She knew all of the hiding places and secure, high-up beams she would go to sit when she felt sad or just nosey, so would spend some time heading to those places and watching over the other royal families that were residing there for the Christmas period.

But for the most part, she was starting to enjoy spending more time with Arthur. They had been in Ameradon for almost a week, Christmas Eve finally upon them, and for the first few days of the holidays Arthur had made sure that Amelia had someone with her as she tried talking to different people. Amelia appreciated his help, having hid behind him at first when he had introduced her to his sister Scarlet. She knew that she would have to talk to this woman in the future so wanted to meet her, but every fibre in her being that had learnt to conceal her powers was screaming at her to flee. But it had turned out okay and Scarlet was kind and fair with her, making her feel a bit better about being so shy by saying it was likely because she was an only child.

Amelia agreed a little but kept her mouth shut for every other reason, knowing that telling her that she was wrong would only make things more complicated.

* * *

Sat on her window seat, Amelia closed her eyes and leant her head against the glass. She could feel the glass frosting over as her skin touched it but couldn't be bothered to move. She was starting to feel her powers go into overload once more – realising that she would soon have to be taken away from the castle once more to get it out of her system. She was getting tired of having to sneak out of the castle in the dead of night, knowing that if one person knew just what she was going to do then it could mean the end of her family and the trust they held with the people.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead as she pulled away from the glass – she was used to going out in such conditions now, the cold not affecting her in the slightest but she was scared for Rhea every time they travelled up there. The woman was not the strongest, having to wrap up tightly as Amelia's powers mixed with the snow already present on the mountain. She always said that Amelia's powers were a beautiful creation but Amelia could always see how she would shake having gotten too close.

Looking over her shoulder as a knocking sounded against the wood of her door. "Enter," she said. The door opened slowly, Amelia smiling as her father's head popped around the frame. He smiled kindly at her and walked over after shutting the door, sitting down beside her on the window seat and looking at the frost patterns that were on the glass again.

"These are always so beautiful," he observed, tracing his fingers over the ice gently to feel the indents without breaking them.

"Thank you," Amelia replied, looking at her father. "What's wrong, Father? Has something happened?"

"Oh, nothing too major," George said. "There's been a change in plans for your outing this evening."

"Oh…"

"I'll be taking you out there myself."

"What…?"

"Rhea is sick," he explained, putting his hand on Amelia's shoulder gently. "It's nothing major, just the flu – Lovina is looking after her and you know how well she's been getting with remedies and such recently. She knows what she's doing. And I thought… Well, I've never really seen what you can actually do before. I've heard Rhea discuss what she's seen with your mother and how she described it… Just seeing these ice patterns you create gives me an idea, but I want to see it first-hand and also make sure that you're okay… Does that sound okay to you?"

"Yeah…" Amelia said, a smile forming on her face again. "Yeah, that actually sounds good to me… I don't want you to get hurt or anything out there but… spending time with you would be nice, Dad…"

"I'm glad you think so," George chuckled, kissing her head. "I know we haven't really been spending much time together recently… and springing all this stuff on you with the Kirkland's and Bonnefoy's coming out to spend Christmas with us. It's been a big change and you've been coping well so far."

"Thanks, Dad…" Amelia chuckled. "It's actually been nice spending time with Arthur again. He's been making sure I've been okay with everyone around."

"He's a kind boy, that Arthur," George said, nodding his head. "The politest of all of them when he needs to be, and always looking out for his little sister."

"Hmmm, Sophie loves him," Amelia chuckled. "She's… six years old, isn't she?"

"I think so."

"She's very cute."

"She is," George chuckled. "You were just as cute when you were little too."

"No I wasn't," Amelia grinned.

"You were and still are," George smiled, kissing her cheek. "Now you just relax all day because we'll be heading out at your usual time tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Father," Amelia said, watching as he got up and walked out of her room again.

* * *

Leaving her bedroom an hour or so later, Amelia began walking through the corridors of the castle once more making her way towards the library. She was going to take her father's advice and simply relax for the day, knowing that the library with its vast size and thousands of books would be the perfect place to kill a couple of hours.

She got to the door of the library and pulled it open quietly, heading inside and closing it behind her before walking through the may rows of books trying to pick out one that she could start to read. Soon she found one and headed to the reading area that had been set up and curled up on one of the comfy chairs and began to read.

Getting lost in the story, Amelia's mind travelled into the new world presented to her by the tale – a world of adventure at sea and the discovery of the a lonely island where the people were tiny and the kept a large treasure safe from the pirates. She longed to be able to step into that story and out of her own, hoping that her powers would be left right where they were and not follow her into the new world.

She blinked as she heard footsteps though, getting drawn out of her thoughts to look up from the pages. She glanced at the clock, realising that she had been there for a few hours already and that someone was walking through the rows towards her.

"Ahh, Amelia!" It was Francis. Amelia forced a smile onto her face, not liking how he had been acting around her since he had arrived. "I am surprised to have found you in here on such a beautiful day! Are you not going to go enjoy the snow?"

"No," she replied. "I'm… not really one for snow. I'd prefer to stay inside and read."

"Oh? What are you reading?" Amelia showed him the front cover. "Oh, I've never heard of that before."

"Someone from the kingdom wrote it," Amelia said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're not good with people are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't seem as though you are used to talking to other people."

"Thank you so much for pointing that out, Francis, it makes me feel so much better."

Francis chuckled. "I am sorry but it is pretty obvious. You need to get used to talking to others – one day you and I will be seeing a lot more of each other."

"And one day I will be ready to take on those responsibilities, but for now I am just starting to get used to new people," Amelia said, closing the book and getting up from her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

As she went to walk away, Francis took hold of her arm at her elbow and pulled her back slightly. Amelia looked up at him in surprise, her arm frozen in his grip.

"I think you'll find it will be best for your kingdom if you treated me with a bit more respect," Francis said in a neutral tone. Tugging her arm out of his grip, Amelia hurried away from him and out of the library, leaning against the door as soon as she was out in the corridor again. She dropped her book and rubbed her face, breathing deeply as she tried to remain calm.

"Are you okay, Amelia?"

Looking to her left, Amelia saw Arthur walking up the corridor towards her. She didn't know what to say to him – was she okay? The shaking of her hands and the shortness of her breath were a good sign to her that she wasn't… But would it be wise to say what had just happened between her and Francis – he was older than the pair of them and held more power being the imminent king of his kingdom…

Arthur was stood in front of her now, a worried expression on his face as Amelia remained silent. "Amie?"

"I…" Amelia started to say, making a startled noise as the door opened behind her. She moved herself and the book out of the way, watching Francis apprehensively as he stepped outside and looked at them both.

"You two seem… cosy out here," he said, looking them up and down.

"And what do you care?" asked Arthur shortly, narrowing his eyebrows at the older boy. Francis shot him a bored expression, glancing at Amelia in a way Arthur couldn't understand before walking away from them. Turning to Amelia, he saw how she was shaking finally and put his hands on her arms. "Did he do something to you?"

"Uh…"

"Amelia…?"

Breaking, she told him about what had happened in the library, allowing him to hold her close. She hugged him back and closed her eyes, taking that moment to calm herself down in his embrace - she felt oddly safe with him, glancing up at him and realising just how close together they were. There was a silent moment between them, the pair simply looking at one another before Amelia cleared her throat and stepped away from him.

"Thanks, Arthur," she said, smiling at him.

Arthur chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, smiling back at her. "No problem," he said. "Will you be joining everyone in the living room later? Your mother said that we would be being served hot chocolate and other specialties from your kingdom."

"Oh, no…" Amelia said, rubbing her arm. "No, I have, uh… business… to attend to with my father this evening."

"Oh?"

"Yes… We'll be quite busy for an hour or so," Amelia said. "We'll be there in the morning again though."

"Fair enough," Arthur chuckled. "Look, don't let Francis intimidate you. He's never won anything in his entire life and he thinks that you're an easy target. You are not. Just stay strong and there is nothing he can do."

* * *

Night fell and soon Amelia and George were travelling out of the castle and up North Mountain. Amelia knew the way by heart so led the way as George travelled alongside her, looking around with interest as the environment changed drastically the further away from the castle they got.

Eventually, they got to where they needed to be – George standing back from Amelia as the girl walked ahead of him a little and took in a deep breath. She removed her gloves and put them carefully into the pocket of cloak she was wearing. Swooping her arms down and up, George watched in amazement as the snow and ice bent to Amelia's will – it spiralled around her from the ground and through the breeze as the wind picked up around her.

He was amazed by how graceful the entire spectacle was, how she moved fluidly and with ease as the snow moved, ice created perfect sculptures. She had a smile on her face, a genuine one that he had not seen in a very long time – she started to laugh, waving her right hand to make the snow build itself into the form of a little snowman.

Running forwards, Amelia threw her arms open wide and made the snow part before her, flying into the air and exploding like fireworks. George smiled widely, looking behind them at the kingdom and watching as her powers started to create a light snowfall over the homes once more. She pushed her hands forwards, creating a walkway made of ice that sparkled in the moonlight; she ran across it and skidded, sliding right to the end where she slammed her foot down onto the ground and created the shape of a giant snowflake on the ground which spread out into a circle to form a small patch of ice that George soon realised was an ice rink.

Amelia laughed as she skidded across into the centre, stopping and spinning around with her arms wide to rise the circle off of the ground slightly. Pillars of ice grew from the structure, even an arched roof forming to turn it into a beautiful and intricately designed band stand. Amelia leant over the banister and smiled at her father, George walking over and running his hand over the ice gently as he took in all the small details that had formed from Amelia's mind.

"This is truly beautiful, sweetheart," he said quietly, looking up at the girl in awe.

"This is nothing," Amelia chuckled. "I could do more but I don't want to overdo it."

"This is still something amazing," George grinned. "I'm glad I've finally got to see this."

"Me too," Amelia smiled.

* * *

Christmas Day came and went with little incident – except for the conversation of the snow storm the night before being avoided by Amelia and George. Talk had been spreading around the castle about the amazing formation of snow that had happened around North Mountain the night before and how it was nothing like anything they had ever seen before. Amelia couldn't help but smile when Elizabeth said how breath-taking it had been but said nothing more about the subject.

Amelia did her best, though, to avoid Francis as much as she could – and his mother for that matter. The family were insufferable, in her opinion, and she was uncomfortable whenever she had to be anywhere near them by herself. Luckily, Christmas Day was spent amongst their own families until they were all called to dinner where they had been prepared the best feast Amelia had ever tasted.

She had sat near Arthur, laughing and joking with him as crackers were pulled, hats were worn and cheesy jokes were told right along the large mahogany table.

The rest of the holiday passed quickly from that point onwards and the visiting royals were soon making their ways back to their own kingdoms. Arthur had left Amelia an extra gift of an exquisite writing set so that she could keep in touch, leaving her with red cheeks as he departed after kissing her cheek.

Things were normal.

Until the invite for the coronation of King Francis of Parisia arrived.

Rosalyn had gotten sick, the same flu as Rhea had been suffering from so was bed ridden whilst she was being cared for leaving Amelia alone once more. Knowing that she was unready to travel that far, George insisted that he go to the coronation without them so that Amelia's lessons could continue and Rosalyn could recover.

And so he left.

5 days passed and the king had still not returned to the country – something that was worrying Rosalyn greatly, knowing that he was travelling with one of the best crews to ever cross the ocean. They were prepared for anything so for him to be gone for so long…

Amelia watched as her mother started to pace around the entrance hall, worried as she still hadn't properly recovered yet. She had tried to get her to go back to bed but nothing she said made any difference. They both looked round as the doors opened, two very solemn men walked in. Amelia recognised them as her father's advisors. She walked over to her mother and watched as the servants gathered around the outside of the hall – she had never seen all of them in one place before.

"Derek… Lucian… please tell me you have news…" Rosalyn begged.

"Your Majesty…" said Derek, removing his hat from his head. "I am saddened to say we have received news from the Parisian King… His people have been helping to search the waters near their kingdom… and the King's ship was found wrecked on an island nearby… No one survived…"

"What…" breathed Rosalyn, covering her mouth. She teared up but took a deep breath and stood tall. "Were the bodies recovered?"

"Amazingly, all of them were… including the king…" Lucian said. "There was a storm, one no one had predicted and it overwhelmed them… They never made the ceremony…"

"Arrange for the bodies to be brought back to Ameradon," Rosalyn ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Derek said. "You… You realise what this means, of course?"

"I do…" Rosalyn said, stepping away from Amelia. The girl looked at her mother in surprise, still numb from what she had just heard. She was being overwhelmed with emotions in that moment, and as the servants and her mother knelt and bowed before her she wanted to run. Her father couldn't be dead… He couldn't…

Derek cleared his throat. "King George Jones of Ameradon is dead. Long live the Queen!"

And in that moment, Amelia knew that they were talking about her.

_**Notes:**_

**Sorry for the delay. I am still aiming to have this story finished on Christmas Eve so I really have my work cut out for me!**

**I got into playing The Walking Dead Season 2 and more of Professor Layton. Plus I wanted to update Cyber Island and I had to finish work and everything so it's just been very hectic.**

**Also, just a quick note! I need a bit of help: has anyone else ever gotten error code 205838 on a Nintendo Wii when trying to redeem an eShop card? I've been told it's an error with the code itself but Nintendo are being dicks and not responding and the store I bought it from won't swap the card until they have proof from Nintendo that it is the card's fault. So is this actually the case because I don't want it to be the Wii which is at fault. I have seen other examples online but being told would be nice and what solution you took too… Thanks!**

**Anyways, things are getting dark in this story now! I felt that I owed you guys some sweetness for once as I'm usually a bitch with stories, and this one will definitely be one of those stories… So good luck and thanks for reading so far!**


End file.
